Question: Without using a calculator, convert the decimal to a simplified fraction. $0.2 = $
$0.2=2\,\text{tenths}=\dfrac{2}{10}$ A simplified fraction uses as large of pieces as possible. Can we make an equivalent fraction with larger pieces than tenths? We can make an equivalent fraction using fifths. $0.2=\dfrac{1}{5}$